


More Happier Than I Ever Had Been Before:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Interior Decorating, Kissing, Living Room/Parlor, Living Together, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Napping, Organize/Organizing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sleep/Sleeping, Sons, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & his kids move officially into Steve's house after they got married, & Charlie had finished getting settled with the surgery, What happens when the two are alone?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This happens at the end of 5X24 & 5x25, or continuation of it, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	More Happier Than I Ever Had Been Before:

*Summary: Danny & his kids move officially into Steve's house after they got married, & Charlie had finished getting settled with the surgery, What happens when the two are alone?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happens at the end of 5X24 & 5x25, or continuation of it, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

It felt like a dream coming true for Commander Steve McGarrett, He just got married to the love of his life, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett, They had a nice honeymoon in Maui, & they came back, & got their children from Danny's Ex, Rachel Edwards, & they went home to unpack everything, so they were officially set as a family, & their new future too.

 

They finished up the kitchen, as a team, Steve went over to him, & wrapped his arms around his husband, & asked, "You happy ?", "I am more happier than I ever had been before", The Blond said with a smile, & they went into the living room, & found that it was also finished, & put together. He was so proud of Grace, & Charlie Williams, They smiled at him, as they ran to him, as they hugged them.

 

"Danno, Daddy !", They cried in unison, as they hugged him tight. "We finished the living room," The Young Girl said, "I helped", Charlie said with a toothy grin, "You sure did, Kiddo", Grace said, as she ruffled his hair, which made him smile further, clearly loving the attention bestowed on him by his doting sister, "Well that calls for my famous world class ice cream sundaes", Danny said, as the loudmouth detective leads them in the kitchen.

 

"Ohhhhh", Grace, Charlie, & Steve said in unison, as they followed them, The Hunky Brunette made sure that the little boy was all settled into his booster seat, & had been secured into it. They all had their treats, & made small talk, as they ate. The Five-O Commander said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "I got a surprise for the both of you". They all went upstairs to the two bedrooms that are close together.

 

"Grace, I hope you don't mind me doing an upgrade for your room", The Former Seal said, as he hugged Charlie close to him, & Danny opened the door, She gasped at how beautiful the room looked, & she hugged Steve too, saying over like a mantra, _"Thank you, Thank you"_ , & she said with a big smile, "I love it & you", "Love you too", he said, as he bent down to kiss her on the head, & they went to Charlie's room next.

 

"This room is for you, Buddy, Danno told me that you love the ocean, & the animals in it, So, Til you get better, You get to have the animals with you", as he opened the door, & the little boy was speechless", as he squirmed to get down, The Three Year Old said in a whisper, "For me ?", "For you", Danno, & Steve said in unison with a nod, as they were full of emotion. "Thank you", he said politely, as he hugged the two men. The Kids were tired, & took naps in their new rooms, while Steve & Danny went to snuggle on the couch for awhile, & enjoy the silence.

 

"Thank you so much for being so good to me, & the kids, We love you so much, & lucky that you blessed our lives with your presence in it", The Blond said, as they shared a kiss, & relaxed against each other. "You guys make it easy for me, It's my job to make you happy & them happy too, Thank you for the gift of this ohana", They relaxed further into each other, & enjoyed the silence, as they fell asleep too.

 

The End.


End file.
